The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
There has been widely used a fixing device that includes a rotating body having a heating source and a pressing member forming a pressure contact part in cooperation with the face of the rotating body, causes the pressure contact part to sandwich and convey a recording material, and thermally fixes a toner image, which is electrostatically adhered and formed on the face of the recording material, on the recording material. A charging means (corotron charger) that charges the face of the rotating body with the same polarity as that of toner (developer) is provided in the fixing device. The charging means provided in the fixing device prevents occurrence of electrostatic offset.